Til Death Do Us Part
by Kozumikkukage
Summary: Aran Matthews is a trainer who lived a solitary life. He's thinking of suicidal thoughts. Only one person from his past can save him. M/F
1. Chapter 1

First multi-chapter story, hope ya like it.

Chapter 1

A New Journey

So lonely. Oh so lonely. I guess before I end my life I should leave part of my legacy behind me as I leave to join Giratina in the distortion world. My name is Aran, Aran Matthews. I have brown eyes and black hair. I was fond of wearing black, white, and blue. Inside me, is a lost soul. My life started when I was born in the Hoenn Region in Littleroot Town. I was an average child, though I feel like I'm a monster. My family was very rich and classy, though it wasn't for me. My parents never spent time with me and they never let me go outside. I couldn't make friends because I was always cramped up in my room, as if my parents wanted to hide me from the world. My parents were monsters. They were so cruel to everyone, the maids, the butlers, even to my older brother, Zachary, their so called "favorite son". He was the only one I relied on, until that one faithful day.

_Flashback  
>{Aran age 12, Zach age 14}<em>

_"Aran, come on. Lets go outside while mom and dad aren't here." He called from the hallway. I saw him poke his head in the doorway and knocked. He had brown hair that spiked around his head. His eyes_

_"Just a minute." I shouted as I put down a book I was reading and joined him. As we opened the door, it flew open to reveal our parents._

_"Just where do you think you're going?" Our mother said in her cold voice._

_"Me and Aran were gonna play outside." He replied._

_"I believe that you two are not allowed to go outside. We do not want to show the world that you exist. Both of you are just mistakes. Go back to your rooms, NOW!" Our father command in his deep, monotone voice._

_"Yes father, we understand." We said in unison. After we got away from them, I said,"I hate them, they won't let us go to regular school, they won't let us go outside, and they barley let us go out of our rooms. Why do they not like us.?"_

_"I don't know exactly, but I'm tired of it. They are always at that stupid Silph Co. place while we are here in this boring house studying for some test that our home school teacher gives to us." He took hold of my arm." We need to run away Aran. We need to leave this awful place. Pack your stuff, we leave tonight."_

_Night soon came and we waited for our parents to fall asleep. We jumped from our window and landed in our mother's flower garden. The roses cut into our clothes and pricked our skin. As we aprroached the gate, we heard a yell come from the house and soon, there were servants surrounding us from all sides. We backed up to the wall and looked at each other._

_"Aran, let me get on the wall, then I'll pull you up." Zach said quickly._

_ I crouched down and he got on my back. I stood up and felt him jump to the top of the wall. When I turned to see him, he wasn't there._

_"Zach! Where are you gouing?" I shouted, tears burning my face I they fell._

_"Sorry Aran, but big bro flies solo!" He screamed while running._

_"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE!" I yelled as I fell to my knees in defeat. Just then, my parents emerged._

_"Well, looks like the good one got away." Father stated as he walked up to me. he raised his hand, and then, darkness._

_Flashback End_

Everyday, I'm being watched by a servant, 24/7. I got one meal and a gallon of water a day. Every time I fall asleep, my father's gangar gives me nightmares. My mother's misdreavus always fines a way to torture me. So basically, my life is bullshit that shouldn't even exist. And that's how my life went until I was sixteen. I dug a hole under my room and mdae my way outside of the wall. When I made it, I ran away from home, taking a small fortune with me, and went to Prof. Birch so that I can start my dream of becoming a trainer.

When I got there, he said that they just gave their last pokemon to another trainer, but he said that he will gaive me six luxury balls. Once I had my pokedex I left and went out to look for a pokemon. Five hours and nothing. I was about to give up when I heard a rustling in some bushes to my right. The pokemon that came out was a very unique ralts. It looked like a regular shiny except it had a green gem, red eyes, and greentips at the end of its hair. It looked at me with a kind smile and slowly approached me. I was very freaked out and started to back away when I found myself againts a tree. It walked up to my belt and found one of my luxury balls, tapped it, then the beam shot out and pulled the pokemon into the ball while it made a quiet ping. Thoughts raced through my mind as I just witnessed what would be one of the most queer catches ever. I opened the ball and the beam shot out, quickly forming into my newly caught ralts.

"D-did you want to get caught?"I asked.

"Why, yes, I did want to get caught, _by_ _you_."It replied in a kind, feminine voice.

"Wait, did you just speak english? You can speak english?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, I learned to speak it by practicing it so that one day, when I get caught, my trainer could understand me, like right now."

"Why choose me to be your trainer? My life is the worst thing that ever happened." I said sullenly.

"I chose you because I sensed that you have great potential, good intentions, and a pure heart." I found my self going over this in my mind. I remembered my goal and said in my mind,' Ah what the hell? If this pokemon wants me to be it's trainer, then so be it.'

"Guess I don't have a choice." I muttered." Okay, one more question, do you want to be in your pokeball, or do you want to sit on my shoulder?"

"I choose the latter."

"Hold on." I said while picking her up and putting her on my shoulder.

"By the way, how does the name Sylvia sound to you?"Her response was a squeal and a peck on the cheek.

We walked for a while and got to know more about each other. I learned that Sylvia knows psybeam, confusion, growl, teleport, shadow ball and aura sphere which was quite the variety. Then a trainer saw us and challenged us to a battle.

"Go, poochyena!" he called as his pokemon came out.

"Sylvia, remember that psychic type moves don't work on dark types like him, so use aura sphere. Use teleport to escape his attacks."

"Right."She replied confidently.

The battle commenced as Sylvia teleported behind his pokemon and unleashed an aura sphere at the pokemon. The poochyena yelped in surprise as he was hit by the powerful attack. The poochyena growled then used bite on her, but wasn't quick enough and missed. Sylvia then used aura sphere in his side. This process kept repeating itself until poochyena fainted. He returned his pokemon into his ball and walked away. I picked up Sylvia and hugged her.

"You did great for your first battle."

"Thank you."She said with a sweet smile.

"Come on. Let's get you to a pokemon center." I said as we made our way to Oldale Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Friends Anew

As Sylvia and I walked through the path that led to Oldale Town, we found a fainted snorunt on the ground..

"Oh my god! We need to get this pokemon to the center NOW!" I picked up the snowrunt and sprinted to the center as fast as I could, with Sylvia clinging to my shirt to keep from falling off. (Two minutes later) I barged into the pokemon center and rushed to the front desk, where a startled nurse joy stands behind.

"Nurse Joy," I panted" this snorunt needs medical attention, it's burning up!" Nurse Joy put a hand on its forehead and quickly gasped.

"Your right! Chansey, move this snorunt to the back and use ice beam stat!" After Nurse Joy said that, a chansey came and ran off with snorunt. After about fifteen minutes, snorunt walked out with chansey and jumped on my lap. Now that I got a good look of it, it was a shiny. And from the way it has a high-pitched voice, I guessed it was female. When I looked up, a smiling Nurse Joy looked down upon me.

"This snorunt seems to have taken a liking to you. Since it is wild, would you like to take care of-" She was cut off when an audible zap came from my belt. I looked down to find that snorunt was gone and one of my luxury balls were blinking. I heard a ding occur and sighed.

"Deja vu." I murmured. I grabbed the ball and out came snorunt. "You need a name. What aboooouuut Glacia?" I got a jumping snorunt, now Glacia, in reply.

"Excuse me," I turned my attention to Nurse Joy "These are brand new pokemon translators," she stuck out a pair of clip on earings that looked like pokeballs." They're now standard issue, free of charge."She said with a smile. I grabbed the earings and put them on.

"Testing, testing, snorunt , can you hear me?" I asked.

"Just because I speak in a different language, doesn't mean I can't understand you." She stated.

"Sorry." I said as we left. I bought some more pokeballs, such as quick balls, and continued on my journey. Walking down the road, we heard a loud smash coming from the forest. I sprinted in to find an amazing site. I saw two human-like creatures with blue skin tone and a karate uniform. I checked my pokedex which stated that they were sawks. One looked like the picture while the other one seemed cooler. The one I'm talking about had two skewed, black "z"'s above his eyes which meet at the top of his nose and goes down to his chin (A/N:Think about throh's "Y" with the top tips forming Z's and the bottom tip pointed) , an expert black belt tied around his forehead, wore a machamp belt, and had two black patches on his elbows. The unusual one charged the normal one and at the last second, slid under his legs while grabbing them on his way. The normal one tripped and was then kicked in the stomach. The unusual one cross chopped his back and then jumped high into the air. He came down and delivered a high jump kick the his opponent's head and summersulted back into a fighting stance. The regular one collasped, he had no chance. The winner bowed before turning towards my direction.

"I see you have observed the battle." He stated in a wise, kind voice. I simply nodded, too amazed to speak. "I also see you are a trainer." I nodded again. "Good. It has been a while since I have had a good battle." He said as he got into a battle stance. I gulped. There was no way my current pokemon had the strngth to battle THAT. I gulped again, stepping forward.

"I do not want my pokeon to get hurt, so I will battle you." I stated proudly. He chuckled.

"You are brave, yet foolish. No human can beat a pokemon in hand to hand combat, especially fighting types. You may make the first move." I nodded, then leapt towards him and kneed him in the boys. He gasped, then groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, then on his side, clutching his nutsack all the while.

"My...poke...balls..."He gasped out, eyes wide open and lungs out of breath. I quickly pulled out a quick ball and tapped his forehead with it. It zapped him in and it immediatly beeped. I cheered and got an appluase from Glacia and Sylvia. I opened the ball to find that Sawk was perfectly well.

"I have trained with every single fighting type there is, from lifting weights conculdurrs, to arm wrestling with machamps, and never before have I experienced such pain in my life!" He yelled. "What do you call that devilish move?"

"I call it the "Nutcracker". The ultimate defence against male opponenets." I said with a wide grin. I looked at the sawk and soon came up with a name for him. "From now on, your name is Kanon." A/N: Pronounced "KAY-none"

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait, school, ya know. Anyway, don't forget to review.<p> 


	3. Hiatus

Ok, I have an announcement to make. As of now this story will be put off until I can get a good idea for the next chapter. Recently, I have brainstormed many stories for other subjects. feel free to leave reviews or PM me if you got any ideas. heck i'll even include you in it. I'll PM the person who's idea is most intriguing.


End file.
